Tests of Games and Love
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Yoh, Lyserg, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Ren, Horo-Horo, and Silver(made-up character) has nothing to do and does a series of games. The games may lead to love confessions and strangeness that could be humoress. Stat: not complete. LysergJeanne, yaoi couple not y


Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello everyone! This fanfic is a mix of games that some of the cast of Shaman King will do! First game for this chapter is...TRUTH OR DARE!!  
  
Please review everyone!! My made-up character will be in about every chapter!  
  
Ren: Kisama! You better get your butt moving!!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: *mumble* you can just shut up.  
  
Ren: Nani!  
  
Silver-Kitsune: Nothing, the disclaimer is that I don't own Shaman King or how they will truly act in the games...I only own Silver, who's profile is from a review I sent to for a fanfic.  
  
The whole story may contain many characters being OOC, but just bear with it!  
  
Has some Shounen ai in it, and the straight pairing is Lyserg + Jeanne.  
  
Thought - //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Test of Games and Love!  
  
Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yoh, Lyserg, Horo Horo, Ren, Iron Maiden Jeanne, and Silver were bored one afternoon, with nothing to do..except that's not actually true.  
  
Yoh and Horo Horo were joking around the place and they were relaxing on the couch. Ren was drinking his bottle of milk for the afternoon. Iron Maiden Jeanne and Lyserg were talking about something, and Silver was studying for her Chinese exam.  
  
Yoh: I'm bored..  
  
Silver: Hi bored, my name's Silver.. I'm also bored, cause I'm studying my brains out for Chinese!  
  
Ren: Baka, he didn't mean it that way!  
  
Silver: I know, I'm just messing around.  
  
Horo Horo: Yoh! Why don't we play a game or something?  
  
Yoh: Okay, everyone agrees?  
  
Silver: I don't care..  
  
Ren: That's my line!  
  
Silver: FINE..I'm in!  
  
Ren: I don't care!  
  
Lyserg and Iron Maiden Jeanne stopped talking and walked to the others.  
  
Lyserg: Hai!  
  
Jeanne (short for Iron Maiden Jeanne): nothing too violent now, okay.  
  
Horo Horo: What game should we play first?  
  
Everyone stops and think for a while...  
  
Yoh: Hide-and-go-seek?  
  
Silver: You can't hide in a lot of places..  
  
Yoh: True.*starts to think again*  
  
Horo Horo: How about Truth or Dare?  
  
Everyone else except Silver and Ren: Okay!  
  
Silver: Hm..let's make a different version I have in mind *evil smirk*  
  
Lyserg: Don't like the sounds of Silver..  
  
*Silver goes straight to her room to look for something*  
  
Yoh: Don't you think she's acting weird lately?  
  
Jeanne: Yeah..she said something about not wanting something..I don't remember clearly..  
  
Ren: She probably studied too much..she's been at it for two straight weeks...  
  
Horo Horo: Well! She'll be happy as usual after we play True or Dare!  
  
Lyserg: I saw something spark in her eyes, and she was smirking real evilly. I wonder what she's up to..  
  
*Silver comes back after few minutes*  
  
Silver: Hi everyone again!! I got the ultimate dare cards ready!!  
  
*Everyone wonders what she meant.*  
  
Silver: It's simple! The person who goes first picks any person, except they cannot pick the one who picked them, and ask the person true or dare! If they choose truth, the person asks a question and he/she answers it truthfully! If he/she picks a dare, the person who asked them truth or dare dares the person to do whatever, but not to the extremes. If the person decides not to do one of it, they have to pick an ultimate dare card and must do what it says.  
  
Yoh: Okay, I get most of the points!  
  
Horo Horo: I don't get it...  
  
*Everyone else falls over, and Horo Horo just flush. *  
  
Silver: Okay..just watch the people until someone asks you.  
  
Horo Horo: Okay!  
  
Silver: Let's begin, but first, everyone in a circle by the alphabets of your first name!  
  
*Everyone goes in a circle*  
  
The order format is is:  
  
Horo Horo  
  
Yoh Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
Silver Lyserg  
  
Ren Tao  
  
Lyserg: Who goes first?  
  
Jeanne: Let's just spin a bottle to see who goes first.  
  
Yoh: Okay!  
  
*Yoh goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle.*  
  
Jeanne: Arigatou.  
  
Jeanne spins the bottle and lands on....Yoh!  
  
Yoh: Okay..who should I choose.. Ren, Truth or Dare?  
  
Ren: Dare!  
  
Yoh: I dare you to say that Anna is hot in front of her!  
  
Ren: Kisama!!  
  
*Ren goes off to find Anna lying down watching television. *  
  
Ren: Anna, I think..you're hot!  
  
*Ren quickly runs away from the scene, leaving a very bizarre and confused Anna.*  
  
*Horo Horo and Yoh ended up laughing that they heard Ren said that Anna was hot. *  
  
Ren: You'll pay for that Asakura Yoh!  
  
Yoh: Relax Ren, it's just a game, and like Anna's going to believe that you said that!  
  
Ren snorted and then it was his turn.  
  
Ren: Horo Horo, truth or dare!  
  
Horo Horo: Dare!  
  
*Ren smirked evilly*  
  
Ren: I dare you to call Pirika up and say that she's the nicest and most beautiful lady that you ever have, and that you want to train more with her!  
  
Horo Horo: No!! I will never do that!!  
  
Ren: Either this, or pick an ultimate dare card!  
  
(I made up these funny and weird things for anyone who picks the ultimate dare ^^)  
  
*Horo Horo thinks about it for a few minutes, and then picked up the ultimate dare card. *  
  
Horo Horo: Silver, you're evil!!  
  
Silver: So what?  
  
Horo Horo: I'm sooo dead now!  
  
Yoh: What does it say?  
  
*Horo Horo shows the card and it says.*  
  
The card: Give the most evil person you know a cookie and kiss that person with embrace on the lips..  
  
*Yoh froze and his mouth dropped! *  
  
The others except Silver crowds over to Horo Horo, and gasped at the sentence.  
  
Lyserg: What kind of card is that Silver?!?!  
  
Silver looks at it for one moment, and then remembers it.  
  
Silver: It's not that bad as the other cards I have in store in the deck.  
  
Horo Horo: So who's more evil, you or Hao?  
  
Silver: Hao is! He's creepier than me for gosh sake!!  
  
Horo Horo: Oh boy *sarcastic* I'm going to have to call Hao then..  
  
*Out of nowhere, Hao appears.*  
  
Hao: Someone called me?  
  
Silver: Yep, Horo Horo!  
  
Horo Horo: What!  
  
Hao: What do you want Ainu?  
  
*Horo Horo takes a cookie from the cookie jar and then gives it to Hao. *  
  
Horo Horo: A cookie for you.  
  
Hao: Okay.. *eats the cookie*  
  
*Horo Horo jumps on Hao and smothered Hao's mouth with a big kiss. *  
  
Hao: God, that's it?  
  
*Hao disappears from the group! *  
  
Horo Horo: Thank God that's over! Okay. Silver, Truth or Dare!  
  
Silver: Truth..  
  
Horo Horo: Darn! I had a good one for dare too! Do you love Yoh?  
  
Silver: I love him as a friend, that's all I can say. /Though I denied that I will have any feelings for anyone. /  
  
Horo Horo: Okay..  
  
Silver: Anyway, Jeanne-chan, truth or dare?  
  
Jeanne: Dare.  
  
Silver: I dare you to kiss Lyserg with a lot of passion!  
  
*Jeanne and Lyserg flush with a lot of embarrassment.*  
  
Silver: /Come on Jeanne..it's obvious that you and Lyserg love each other..I can tell in your eyes../  
  
*Jeanne leans closer to Lyserg, and kissed him lovingly and softly, while Lyserg was kissing her back, though he knew that Marco would be mad at him. *  
  
*Jeanne broke the kiss and sighed in relieve that she got to kiss someone she loves. *  
  
Silver: Don't worry about Marco, we won't tell him anything, right guys *glares at the other three*  
  
Yoh: Hai!  
  
Horo Horo: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Ren: Whatever.  
  
Silver: Jeanne, your turn!  
  
Jeanne: Lyserg, truth or dare?  
  
Lyserg: Truth.  
  
Jeanne: Hm...Are you in love with someone here, Lyserg?  
  
*Lyserg chokes at what Jeanne asked him. *  
  
Lyserg: Nani?  
  
Jeanne: Are you in love with someone here?  
  
Lyserg: *mumbles softly* yeah..  
  
Jeanne: What did you said? *Softly and using her alluring voice*  
  
Lyserg: Yes, I'm in love with someone.  
  
Jeanne: Okay..  
  
Lyserg: Um..Yoh, truth or dare?  
  
Yoh: Dare *^^*  
  
Lyserg: I dare you to go find Hao and say that you admired him and you want a very complicated life from him (I know, very OOC here.).  
  
Yoh: Are you serious?  
  
Lyserg: Hai, do that or pick an ultimate dare card *^^*  
  
Silver: It'll be funny if it's a really bad one.  
  
(Remember, I'm the authoress, and I made up these ultimate dares, and I pick them out of a red ribbon box I have.)  
  
Yoh: um.I'll try my luck with an ultimate dare card!  
  
*Yoh picks ultimate card. *  
  
Yoh: What the---  
  
Silver looked at Yoh's card and then she blushed.  
  
Silver: oops..looks like Yoh drew a gymnastic solo routine I made up *^^*  
  
Everyone except Yoh and Silver falls down anime style and then gets up.  
  
Ren: Silver...why the ****(swearing, or you can use heck..) did you add to the ultimate dare cards!  
  
Silver: Weird things and comical acts..I guess, and I don't remember a lot of the ultimate dare cards I have..*^ - ^*  
  
*Ren have an evil glare*  
  
Silver: Oh shut up with your expressions, Yoh, you have to do it.  
  
Yoh: I'll give it a try!  
  
(The routine is: cartwheel that ends with a spilt, bridge and kick yourself up, round-off with back-flip, flip yourself backward with bridge and end in a split. Kind of confusing, yeah?)  
  
*Yoh does the cartwheel with split easily, bridge himself by bending his back to do it, round off with a little trouble, but did good, back-flip easily, and flip backward with almost missed the split. *  
  
Yoh: That was kind of tough, I didn't remember the routine well.  
  
Silver: It's okay, you did great, though you could work on the round off.  
  
Yoh: Yeah, let's see..Silver, truth or dare?  
  
Silver: I'll go dare this time.  
  
Yoh: Um..I dare you to kiss the person that you hate the most.. *happy grin*  
  
Silver: okay..who do I hate the most..oh no..it's Ryu, isn't it?  
  
Yoh: yep, you do that or an ultimate dare!  
  
Silver: Oh gosh, I hope I don't pick that card I'm thinking that I will probably pick!  
  
Horo Horo: You'll never know!  
  
Lyserg: Um..she would know..she did make that deck of cards.  
  
Jeanne: It's true, isn't it Silver-chan?  
  
Silver: Hai..please don't make me pick that most embarrassing card I made..  
  
Ren: Whatever, just pick the stinkin' card already.  
  
Silver: Fine, fine..let's see how bad my luck is!  
  
*Silver draws an ultimate card after shuffling the cards. *  
  
Silver: Darn! I got Horo Horo's card! Except, I need to find another evil person! Oh darn..and the next evil person I know is Ren!  
  
Ren: Why me?  
  
Silver: Cause you're usually evil around me when no one's around, you give me a lot of evil smirks, and you torture me with reasons of other tortures that I don't know of!  
  
Ren: Your point is...  
  
Silver: Great! *Sarcastic* Here's your cookie!  
  
Silver gives Ren the cookie, and then afterwards, Silver gives in and kiss Ren embracing, like what the card says.  
  
Silver breaks the kiss, and Ren was enjoying eating the cookie.  
  
Silver: God Ren! After that, you still enjoy eating the cookie?!?!  
  
Ren: Yeah, so what?  
  
*Silver falls down anime style and then gets up.*  
  
Silver: Okay!! Let's see..Ren, truth or dare?  
  
Ren: Dare!  
  
Silver: hm..I dare you to tell whoever you love to strip an article of clothing in front of you so you can have fun with them in the closet *evil smile*  
  
Ren: That's insane Silver!  
  
Silver: I know, but this is a game that can have confessions.  
  
Lyserg: You're starting to scare me Silver.  
  
Jeanne: Me too..  
  
Silver: Sorry to scare people, but Ren, do it or pick the ultimate dare card.  
  
Yoh: Silver, aren't you being a little too harsh?  
  
Silver: Think about it Yoh. Do you think that I have a lot of good in me?  
  
Yoh: You could.  
  
Horo Horo: come on, let Ren decide that or pick an ultimate dare card!  
  
Ren: Fine, I'll pick the ultimate dare card!  
  
Silver: Okay, remember to shuffle the deck now!  
  
*Ren shuffles the deck and then picks up a card. *  
  
Ren: What the---  
  
Silver: What is it?  
  
Ren shows the card and then everyone else crowds to see the card.  
  
Jeanne: Do you love anyway?  
  
Ren: Not that I know of..  
  
Silver: hm...pick another one; I'll give you an exception on that one.  
  
*Ren picks another card and then returned the old one back to the deck. *  
  
Ren: D*** (or darn) you Silver!! You have a lot of lovey-dovey stuff in your cards!  
  
Silver: I know, let me see!  
  
*Silver looks at the card and then gasped! *  
  
Silver: Okay..whom you going to choose?  
  
Yoh and Horo Horo: what does it say Silver?  
  
Silver: Um..just read it for yourself first!  
  
Horo Horo and Yoh looked at the paper and freaked!  
  
Horo-Horo: You have to French kiss with someone next to you and put your hands in his/her shirt?!?!  
  
Ren: God! Silver!!!  
  
Silver: Fine, I'll exclude that shirt part just for you..  
  
Ren: D***(or darn) Silver!! I have to do it to you!!  
  
Silver: Go ahead, I don't mind!  
  
*Ren grabs Silver and kisses her, pushing his tongue to kiss Silver's. She felt lighter after experiencing French kissing. *  
  
(Don't get the wrong idea..Silver likes Ren both ways, but she always denied her feelings of love for everyone she knows..)  
  
*Ren pulls away and then his ultimate dare finished. *  
  
Ren: Thank God that's over!  
  
Silver: Me too! /Though I denied that feeling of love for everyone..I want him happy with someone else../  
  
Lyserg: Can we stop playing this game now?  
  
Silver: Yeah, we should..it's getting late..  
  
Yoh: Everyone sleepover here tonight, okay?  
  
Everyone else: Okay.  
  
*Everyone stops playing and gets ready for bed. *  
  
~~Few more minutes~~  
  
Everyone's in their night clothes/robes..the only trouble now it..who's sleeping on the bed and floor.  
  
Yoh: Any idea to fix this?  
  
Jeanne: Why don't two people sleep on each bed..since there are three beds..  
  
Silver: Okay..let's see..how about Jeanne-chan and Lyserg-kun sleeps in one bed?  
  
Yoh: Yeah, go on Lyserg; go to your room with Jeanne.  
  
*Jeanne and Lyserg blushes heavily and then they both went to their room. *  
  
Horo Horo: Now this problem..who's going to sleep with who now?  
  
Yoh: Umm..what do you think Silver?  
  
Silver: You three decide, I'm sleeping on the couch.  
  
*Silver tries to go downstairs, except Yoh put his hand on her shoulder. *  
  
Yoh: I'll share a bed with you. I don't want anyone sleeping by him or herself now.  
  
Ren: I'm stuck with the Ainu baka?!?!  
  
Horo Horo: What's wrong with sleeping on the same bad as me?  
  
Ren: You're a baka!  
  
Horo-Horo: So are you!  
  
*Ren and Horo-Horo started a glaring contest. *  
  
Yoh: Um..good night you two!  
  
*Yoh takes Silver's hand and led her to their room. *  
  
*Ren and Horo-Horo stopped the contest and went to bed. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello everyone! Please review with a poll I'm going to use for this story:  
  
Who do you want for the yaoi coupling?  
  
Yoh + Ren  
  
Horo-Horo + Ren  
  
Yoh + Horo-Horo  
  
Yoh + Horo-Horo + Ren  
  
~~~~~Okay, and Silver might be alone in the fanfic, and she's denying a lot of her romantic feelings. Whoever isn't in a couple, like Yoh will be there for Silver if Ren and Horo-Horo is a couple. Silver isn't a bad or greedy character, so I'm letting you guys pick ^^~~~~ Oh, and Lyserg + Jeanne is a couple for sure..  
  
~~One more thing: There are suppose to be a lot of games, cause this is a multi-games with love confessions fan fic! Please give me more ideas of games and I may use all of the games, until it might be too short ^^~~~  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


End file.
